


Dangers of Separation

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Prompt Fill, Serious Injuries, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Violent Sex, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: Prompto and Noctis get separated from the group on a hunt and ambushed by daemons, including a Mindflayer. Noctis is helpless as the daemon targets Prompto.





	Dangers of Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto gets some serious hurt in this fic because why wouldn't I hurt the sweet boy?
> 
> CW: Fairly graphic description of injuries caused by rough tentacle rape. Read at own risk.
> 
> Kinkmeme fill: Prompto/Mindflayer, Noct forced to watched
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8260654

"Don't let it push you back!" Gladio shouted, grunting with effort as a massive blade clashed with his own.

"Uhh, _trying!_ " Prompto spoke before yelping as he ducked under a swipe of the oversized sword.

"Why the hell did this thing have to spawn on the edge of a cliff?!" Noctis growled. He reeled his sword back before throwing it forward, warping to the giant's leg with a fierce strike.

It was a simple hunt with a single Iron Giant as the target. Or, well, it would've been simple, if it hadn't been for the daemon spawning up from the ground near a cliff. The mere location made a world of difference; it was hard to focus entirely on the fight when you had to pay close attention to your surroundings to make sure you didn't tumble off the cliff. It was even harder when your surroundings were shrouded in the darkness of the night, lit only by minuscule hip-mounted flashlights.

"Watch the enemy's movements, and don't--" Ignis started.

"Yep, right, got it," Noctis interrupted with a huff as he hacked at the giant's leg, grunting with the effort of each slash. He was getting more annoyed than anything; if they didn't hurry up, more daemons would come after them, and deprive them of even more time that could be used for sleeping, or literally anything else that wasn't fighting daemons.

"Noooooct!" Prompto screamed, calling Noctis' attention from his vigorous hacking and slashing to the gigantic hand rapidly approaching him. He tried to slash the daemon before the hand could get close, but it's movement was too fast for Noctis to attack with full strength.

Noctis grunted as the giant's fingers wrapped around him, pinning his arms firm against his body with crushing strength and causing him to drop his Engine Blade back into the Armiger. He struggled against the giant, trying to free an arm just enough to summon his blade back from the hammerspace, thrashing in the giant's grip as it lifted him off his feet.

"Let... go!" Noctis growled between gritted teeth and sharp breaths as he tried to regain the air the giant was squeezing from him.

The giant let out a monstrous growl as it pulled Noctis in before throwing its arm out, releasing Noctis from his grip with a powerful throw. Noctis tried to summon his blade to warp out, only barely managing to pull it from the Armiger as he slammed into the hard ground full force.

"Noct!" Prompto cried out, frozen in shock as he watched Noctis slam into the ground hard enough to bounce. He tried to brace himself to catch the prince that was flying right towards him.

In hindsight, he really should've paid more attention to where he was standing.

Prompto yelped as Noctis slammed into him with a pained grunt, knocking him back. He had expected to land hard on his back, but instead was met with his feet slipping off of the edge of the fragile, mossy cliff.

"Noooo, _no no no no no_ , no!" Prompto scrambled and flailed, trying and failing to regain his balance in a last ditch effort to save them from the inevitable fall.

Despite his attempts, both of the boys were sent plummeting into the darkened crevice.

Gladio and Ignis froze when they fully comprehended what had happened, their hearts stopping as they heard the screams trail off as they fell.

"Noct! Prompto!" Ignis shouted as he dashed towards the cliff, leaving Gladio to distract the Iron Giant. The worried chamberlain skidded to a halt just before the cliff's edge, peeking over the edge into the darkness.

"Bloody hell," Ignis cursed under his breath as he peered into the abyss.

He couldn't see anything; however deep this pit was, it was more than enough to obscure whether the boys had survived the fall or not.

 

* * *

 

 

"Shit," Noctis groaned out a cuss with the confidence that Ignis wasn't around to hear him.

"N-Noct, buddy..." Prompto whined from underneath him. "Can you please get off of me? You're heavy after falling Astrals-know-how-many feet."

Noctis' eyes widened upon the realization that he was firmly sat on top of Prompto. "Yeah, sure. Sorry."

Noctis climbed to his feet, struggling with picking himself up when his arm stung with pain; he wasn't sure if it was from the Iron Giant squeezing him to the point of breath loss, or from hitting it against the rocks on the way down, or both.

"Are you okay?" Noctis offered out a hand to the blonde, who groaned as he tried to stand. The blonde was the worst off out of the two; he had taken a brunt of the fall, bruises and cuts from sharp rocks littering his skin as proof. Given how much Noctis' arm hurt after one hitting a rock on the way down, he could only imagine Prompto felt like he was ran over by a Dualhorn herd.

"I'm alive, at the very least," Prompto lifted a hand to rub at his head. "I hit my head pretty hard, but... I don't think I have any brain damage."

"Good," Noctis sighed with relief. Both of them were alive, if a little worse for wear. That was a hopeful sign. "I can't have you dying on me now."

"Ha," Prompto laughed. "Gotta power through for my prince."

Noctis rummaged through the Armiger, trying to reach for the stock of potions. They had run out of Elixirs earlier in the day, so a full cure wasn't feasible. "Do you think anything's broken?"

"No, I don't think so," Prompto tried to force a smile before hissing in pain as he stepped onto a pained foot. "I may have sprained an ankle, though."

Noctis sighed with relief; as long as nothing was broken, a potion for each of them could at least tide them until they reunited with the rest of the group. Noctis grinned as he wrapped his hand around a couple of potions; the last two in the stock.

"Here," Noctis offered one to the blonde.

"You sure?" Prompto frowned. "These are our last two."

"Dude," Noctis leveled a strong look at Prompto. "Look at yourself. You definitely need one."

"What if we end up needing one later, though?" Prompto sighed. "I'd feel horrible if we got into a bad situation with no potions on hand."

"We aren't going anywhere with your ankle sprained," Noctis argued. "Just drink the damn thing."

Prompto finally relented, leaning back against the wall of the pit as he unscrewed the cap of the enchanted drink, chugging the potion as quickly as he could. Noctis followed suit with his own, shivering as the essence tingled through his body.

Despite the curative, though, his arm wasn't improving. It wasn't broken, he was certain; he'd had plenty injuries, including broken bones, and this didn't feel like one. But whatever it was, it was severe enough that the low-powered curative couldn't fix it and would have to wait for either a higher-tier curative or Ignis' first aid kit.

Noctis grimaced in pain as he tried to flex his arm to test his strength. No good; while not entirely out of commission, his arm hurt too much to put much power forward.

"Non-dominant hand it is, then," Noctis sighed, summoning his Engine Blade forth with his left hand. It was a disadvantage, but it was better than nothing.

"So how are we getting out of here?" Prompto spoke, frowning as he looked around. The surrounding stone walls were too steep and smooth to climb normally.

Noctis looked around, narrowing his eyes as he focused. There were several prominent edges he could warp to if he could manage to get the aim right; it was difficult, but definitely not impossible.

But that was only a method to get himself out of the predicament. Prompto couldn't warp, and Noctis was fairly sure he wouldn't be able to 'pull' Prompto with him.

He refused to leave Prompto behind; they'd just have to suck it up and find a way around.

"This crevice can't be made of entirely steep walls, there should have an easy spot to climb up somewhere," Noctis spoke. "Let's try to find it."

Prompto grinned with a new sense of hope. "Alright! Lead the way, dude."

The trek was mostly silent; a few occasionally observational comments, but the duo tried to keep quiet. After all, who was to say whether there were any beasts lurking in the dark waiting for a loud, royal meal? Better safe than sorry.

"Hey, Noct?" Prompto eventually spoke, just a hair louder than a whisper.

"Yeah?" Noctis replied simply.

"Do you think Ignis and Gladio are okay?" Prompto frowned. "I mean... they were fighting that thing alone."

"They're most likely fine. They can handle themselves," Noctis shrugged. "I think we're in more danger than them."

Noctis and Prompto stopped in their tracks when a familiar inky blackness appeared in their path, a roar piercing through the void as deformed limbs crawled from it.

Daemons. Of course they would show up in a deep and especially dark crevice at some point.

"Uh, I think you're right," Prompto gripped his gun tightly. "I also happen to think you jinxed us."

A single blade stabbed into the ground from the dark pool, a lanky daemonic figure pulling itself free. A Ronin; nothing they hadn't easily dispatched several times before.

"We can handle it," Noctis huffed, giving his blade a few test swings. "This thing is nothing."

The duo froze as another daemonic roar sounded from behind them. They turned, frowning in unison when tentacled appendages slithered from the void behind.

Prompto turned to face Noctis with a half-hearted glare. "Seriously, dude. Stop with the jinxing."

The two stepped away from the beast slowly rising from the pits of darkness. A Mindflayer. And not even the typical, weaker variant of Mindflayer, no. This was way out of their league as a party of two.

Their best bet was to run, but the Ronin blocked the way, and even if they did, where could they go? What were the chances of them running straight into more daemons on the narrow path to freedom?

Noctis and Prompto stepped back-to-back, bracing their weapons close. They couldn't let themselves be caught off-guard.

"Any ideas?" Prompto asked, voice shaking.

"Not a good one," Noctis huffed. "If we can take out the Ronin, we might be able to escape. No telling what'll happen from there."

"Better than nothing!" Prompto nudged. "You attack the Ronin and I'll cover?"

"What about the Mindflayer?" Noctis asked.

"I'll fend it off," Prompto swallowed as he looked at the intimidating form of the daemon. "Or... I'll try, at least."

Noctis furrowed his brow. _Try_  was all they could do, he guessed.

With a grunt of effort, Noctis threw his blade forward, warping to strike the impeding Ronin and following up with an upwards slash.

Fighting with an injury was a lot harder than he gave it credit for. Swinging with his non-dominant hand was slower, clumsier. Landing good, solid hits felt nearly impossible with the hindrances.

It took blindsiding the daemon to get any real damage dealt; Prompto seemed to hold off the Mindflayer fairly well on his own, but it would be better to end it as soon as possible.

Noctis raised his sword as the daemon swung down with a powerful strike, the force behind it causing him to slip back an inch.

Noctis dropped his guard and pulled his sword back, ready to swing his devastating blow in the short opening he had.

Big mistake.

The daemon pulled it's sword inwards, and Noctis gasped when he realized his mistake; his split second opening didn't exist, he had miscalled the attack. It wasn't the powerful, easy-to-parry attack he thought it was.

But this one _was_.

Noctis cried out as the Ronin plunged it's blade into his abdomen, lifting him into the air with almost no effort.

Noctis gripped the sides of the sword, growling as he tried to keep himself from slipping further down the blade, the steel stinging against his flesh.

"Noooct!" Prompto screamed, voice cracking as he called out. Noctis reflexively tensed at the loud gunshot ringing out, grimacing when dark blood splattered into his face.

Noctis watched as the daemon began to fade, the bullet leaving a hole in it's wake after tearing through the Ronin's skull.

Noctis grunted as he slammed into the ground, the sword through his abdomen fading with it's daemonic owner. He was in pain. He tried to pull himself up, but found his legs unwilling to cooperate with his commands.

Had the sword through him hit his spine?

He groaned as he looked up with his vision in a light haze, Prompto running towards him with worry plastered on his face.

"Noct, are you alright?!" Prompto shouted to Noctis, sprinting as fast as he could to his friend's side.

Noctis' eyes widened when he finally noticed the Mindflayer hot on Prompto's heels.

"Prompto, look out!" Noctis yelled, heart pounding when he realized his words escaped his mouth too late.

A confused glance crossed Prompto's face, followed by him clattering to the ground with a yelp.

A tentacle had wrapped around his ankle, tripping him and dragging him back. Prompto quickly shifted onto his back, aiming his gun precisely for another headshot.

A second tentacle lashed out, knocking Prompto's hands aside and causing him to fire elsewhere, the bullet striking the ground nearby. The tentacle wrapped around Prompto's wrists, squeezing crushingly hard.

"Ngh," Prompto grunted in pain. "Let go!"

Prompto gasped out in pain as the tentacle wrapped tighter around him, his gun falling from his weakened grip.

Noctis' eyes widened as he watched the gun fall to the ground with a metallic thud, glancing back up to Prompto struggling to free himself.

"Stop, stop!" Prompto shouted, kicking at the tentacle now wrapped around his leg.

He choked on his protests as a third wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Prompto!" Noctis shouted, trembling with anger the knowing that there was nothing he could do; he could barely move.

Prompto let out choked panicked screams as the daemon spewed fumes in his face, causing the blonde to recoil with coughs and sputters as he was forced to breathe it in.

The tentacles loosened, causing Prompto to fall slack against the ground. Noctis watched as Prompto stumbled clumsily as he tried to pick himself up, eyes glazed over in a dull but fearful stare as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

The Mindflayer had confused him; it was always a nasty infliction.

"N-Noct..." Prompto muttered, clutching his face. "W-Where... I... I don't know..." Prompto groaned in frustration as he tried his hardest to put together a string of words.

The Mindflayer wrapped tentacles around the blonde's waist, pulling him back with a rough jerk. Prompto flailed with a yelp as he was dragged.

"N-No! Let go!" Prompto protested, wrapping fumbling hands around the appendage in an attempt to pry it off. He trembled with panic as he felt another slither up his thigh, brushing against his groin as it reached to tear his pants away.

"G-get off!" Prompto shook his head, trying to ground himself enough to fight back. He reached down to pry the appendage away from him.

Prompto grunted with effort; the Mindflayer's tentacles were a lot stronger than Prompto could muster the strength to fight. Prompto shouted in protest when his pants were forcefully pulled down, catching awkwardly at his boots which were soon torn off of his feet alongside the Coeurl-print pants

Tentacles slithered up his thighs, wrapping tightly around each one. The blonde yelped as a puckered limb brushed between his legs.

"N-No!" Prompto struggled, fumbling as he reached for the tentacle brushing against his cock. "Stop! Stop!"

The Mindflayer reached a tentacle forward, wrapping around his wrist and jerking his clumsy hand away harshly, causing the man in it's grasp to cry out in shock and pain.

Noctis trembled as he watched more of the slick appendages encumber Prompto, making his escape more and more unlikely.

"Let him go!" Noctis' voice shook. He couldn't truly do anything to physically help, a fact that made his heart race with anger. "Fucking let him go!" If he could just distract the daemon long enough for Prompto to come to his senses...

Or, better yet, if the daemon came after him. After all, he couldn't feel his lower half right now, so it's not like it would hurt him much, right? Maybe Ignis would sense he's in immediate danger and come to the rescue?

"A-Aah..." Prompto moaned, trembling in the monster's grasp. A tentacle brushed against his cock, the friction rough against the sensitive skin. "S-Stop, I don't want t-this..."

Prompto's struggles were weakening as he grew more confused. He still grasped how dire the situation was, but his ability to fully comprehend it was visibly slipping.

"Prompto, keep fighting!" Noctis pleaded, hoping his begs would reach Prompto. "You can break free! Please, fight it!"

Noctis' eyes widened as the creature thrust an appendage into Prompto, penetrating him roughly and mercilessly.

The scream Prompto let out was haunting. It was a horrible, ragged scream that pierced Noctis' ears, fading into sharp hyperventilating pants and whines as Prompto ran out of breath to scream with.

"You son of a bitch!" Noctis cursed, his nails digging into the dirt below.

"I-it hurts!" Prompto cried as the tentacle moved deeper inside of him, stretching him open painfully. "Make it stop, _make it stop!_ "

Noctis shook as Prompto desperately begged with a broken voice, his body jerking from the pain as the tentacle pulled out and shoved in deeper.

Tears spilled over Prompto's eyes as he whimpered and cried in pain, his body starting to go slack as the creature lifted him from the ground, suspending his arms and spreading his legs.

Noctis growled and clawed at the ground as he watched Prompto's limp body rock with the forceful movements of the Mindflayer, his voice shaking as he let out weak noises of pain.

"Ah... Aah... Ngh... _Ha_..." Prompto breathed out. "Haha... Hahaha... _hahahaaaa!"_

Noctis' heart skipped a beat as Prompto's pained moans faded into laughter, a smile curling on his lips. "Prompto..."

"Morrre..." Prompto's face was tinged red with a blush as he moaned. "G-give me more..."

"Oh god no," Noctis gasped as the realization set in; Prompto had completely lost it.

Prompto gasped as the Mindflayer's tentacles pulled his legs almost completely spread, the tentacle's movements more haphazard. "Aah, deeper! Deeper!"

Prompto's fists were clenched as he begged, moaning as the Mindflayer's tentacle forced itself deeper into him.

When Prompto cried out in pain as he was stretched even further, Noctis saw a flash of horror cross Prompto's face; the horror of realizing exactly what he was saying, exactly what he was begging for, and yet...

"A-Aah, h-harder..."

.. _.not being able to stop himself from doing it._

The Mindflayer wrapped tighter around his limbs, pulling his arms back. Prompto howled through gritted teeth as his arms were twisted back, a loud pop coming from his left shoulder as it was jerked back much farther than it should've been.

The Mindflayer pulled Prompto onto it's tentacle, thrusting deeper and harder inside of him, prying moans from his throat. Prompto tried to keep the pitiful loud noises in, but failed as the tentacle writhed inside of him.

Prompto threw his head back, crying out as the tentacle fucked him rough and hard before completely tensing as a second tentacle pressed at his stretched hole, his legs being painfully spread further as it began to press in.

Prompto clenched his eyes shut, moaning wantonly as he was stretched even further. "I-It's too much..."

Prompto gasped, choking on a cry as the tentacle forced itself in, undoubtedly tearing something in the process. In a small moment of clarity as pain surged through him, Prompto tried to free himself, struggling against the appendages binding him.

The Mindflayer let out a daemonic growl before tightening it's grip hard enough to bruise, pulling all of Prompto's limbs taught to force his struggles to cease as it pulled him back into the agonizing thrusts.

Prompto's eyes widened and he let out a strangled noise as the Mindflayer pulled and squeezed his leg crushingly tight..

Noctis' stomach dropped as he watched Prompto's right calf snap to the side under the force of the Mindflayer's strength, a sickening crack sounding as the bone broke. Prompto's leg went limp, his struggling almost entirely ceasing as the daemon fucked him.

Noctis' heart began to race as the danger of the situation started to settle in. This thing wasn't just doing something that would mentally scar Prompto, no, it could _kill_ Prompto if he let it. Noctis growled, trying to pull himself towards the daemon in an attempt to get it's attention. "Stop it! Take me instead!"

The daemon didn't respond to his cries at all. "I said take _me_ , you son of a bitch!"

Prompto moaned, throwing his head back in a pleasured moan. Despite the severe injuries, he sounded nothing less than euphoric, and that only served to make Noctis more panicked for Prompto's sake.

"Hey!" Noctis shouted, frustration causing tears to well in his eyes and his voice to break as he yelled. "Are you listening!? _Let go of him!_ "

Noctis slumped when his cries fell on deaf ears, Prompto's moans and cries overpowering the sounds of his taunting in the daemons senses.

"Haa... _Noct_..." Prompto moaned.

"I'm here, Prompto," Noctis replied, an attempt to comfort the blonde in the daemon's clutches.

" _Nooooct_ ," Prompto moaned louder. "Fuck me, Noct..."

Noctis' blood ran cold at Prompto's words, a sudden reminder of how unstable Prompto really was.

"Noct, oh my god, Noct!" Prompto cried out, brows furrowed. "H-Hurts... I... want more... Noct..."

Prompto arched his back, his mouth agape with the constant sounds coming from him. Noctis gritted his teeth, fighting back a wave of disgust; the new position Prompto contorted himself into brought more horrible sights into view.

"You fucking monster," Noctis spat, willing back the nausea that arose at what he was seeing.

Noctis could see blood trickling down Prompto's thighs, likely a result of the Mindflayer violating him with no mercy or preparation of any sort. He could see the way his arm and leg hung limply, nonfunctional from the trauma experienced and completely displaced from where they should be. He could see bruises starting to form where the appendages gripped him. He could even see the outline of the tentacles deep inside Prompto, pushing against the skin and leaving a distinct bulge as it thrust in and out of his body.

The Mindflayer wrapped a tentacle around Prompto's chest. It pulled him closer, thrashing him as it tightened around him, slowly crushing and compressing his torso. Prompto's noises were silenced into labored wheezing.

Noctis winced when he heard another snap, this time coming from Prompto's ribcage. He couldn't tell how many of his ribs could've been damaged, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Prompto wasn't entirely aware either.

Prompto choked, his body going tense as the Mindflayer's tentacles burrowed deeper inside of him. Then, like nothing, the daemon let go and left Prompto to fall, the blonde crying out sharply as he slammed into the ground.

_"Noct!"_

_"Highness!"_

Though he heard the sounds of weaponry being swung, the grunts and growls of his shield fighting off the daemon, Noctis couldn't pry his eyes away from Prompto; he looked soulless, almost dead.

He wasn't sure the latter was far from the truth.

"Noct! Noct, are you alright?!" Ignis slid next to him, a shaky hand on his shoulder.

"P-Prompto..." Noctis whimpered, reaching out as far as he could, frustrated and angered tears spilling over his eyes. "Why couldn't I help you...?"

Ignis glanced over, frowning deeply as the mangled body of their peppy companion.

He didn't know what exactly had happened, but given the extent of the injuries inflicted, he wasn't sure he even wanted to know the full story in the first place.


End file.
